


Smile More

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love Confessions, Mild Kink, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vanilla, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alrigjt. More reader inserts because I have completely lost my mind hoping and wishing I could be with the turts. Excuse my fantasies.





	1. Your nose is cold

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this will be first person to make it easier for me.

My nose is cold. Weird. I'm partial to the cold, but now I feel like my nose is unusually cold. Maybe it's because it's New York. I don't like big cities. However, the college offered me a full ride and some money, so couldn't pass that up.

I shuffled from foot to foot, watching the people scurry about the sidewalks of the Big Apple. It was amusing to see all of them walk and talk as if their lives were the most important on this earth. Well, I guess everyone has to be confident.

I huffed and pulled out my phone and turned on Google Maps. I am not waiting another hour for a shuttle. At this rate, Ill be at my new apartment before they even remember I am here.

I searched my new address and started walking, happy to start doing something to work up some heat. It was only fall, but it's still pretty chilly. I hugged myself and glanced at my screen every now and then. 

I made a few good turns and managed to find myself in a dark part of town. Hard to do since it is the city that never sleeps. But here I am, clinging to my hoodie and backpack, praying nothing happens to me.

Fate must've misunderstood me and thought I said let something happen to me. Next thing I know, I'm being hauled into an alley and roughly pushed against the brick wall.

I yelped at the sound my skull made against the unyielding wall. My teeth hit together roughly and jarred my vision. I looked up at a looming presence and squinted trying to see who it was.

"Gimme yer money." Whew, this guy did not sound pretty.

"I'm a college student. Why would I have money?" I tried to joke, but a punch to the gut had me whining and leaning over. I was hauled up again and pushed hard against the wall.

He pushed up against me and began groping, "Well, if you dont have money, then I guess youll have to compensate me for my troubles." 

I yelped and began struggling against him with all my might. I managed to buy an extra few minutes before he decided knocking me out was a better route. His fist landed square on my jaw.

I felt my mind starting to retreat to the dark, trying to get me sleep so it can repair the body, but I couldn't pass out. Who knows what he would do to me if I gave up now. 

He hit me again, making me bite my tongue. My mouth filled with blood and he hit me again. I forgot how many times he hit me, but eventually I had to let go of consciousness. 

I expected to wake up feeling violated, but I wasn't even undressed. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to move.

"Woah, be careful. You took quite a beating." I couldn't focus on both the new voice and keep my eys open, so I laid back and closed my eyes again. 

"Uh, where am I?"

"You're home. I brought you here after teaching that guy a lesson in consent and respect for women." He sounded pissed off. But I trusted him. His voice was even and confident and it made me feel safe.

"Thanks...I guess. How did we get in?"

"Your window." My brow furrowed and I wanted to open my eyes, but my head was already killing me. He gently rubbed a thumb across my forehead making me sigh and relax. Geez, his hands are huge.

"How?" I managed to choke out before I realized how dry my mouth was. Before I even had to ask, I felt the edge of a cup being pressed to my lips. I swallowed the water gratefully and sighed.

"That's an answer, I'll have to give you later." I could hear the smile in his tone.

"Unfair." He chuckled and gently wiped my face. I assumed it was still pretty dirty or bloody. Eventually his fingers gently ran over my nose, pulling a whine from me from how sore it felt.

"Jeez. Your nose is really cold." I chuckled and shushed him. 

"I know. Just...let it go...you duck." He laughed a little louder this time and I had to see him. I willed my eyes to fully open this time and looked to where his voice came from.

My light was bright, but I could see him. First his eyes caught me, then his face.

What in the hell? I just tilted my head and kept looking at him. Green. Scaly skin. Blue kind of bandana around his eyes. Was it supposed to be a mask? Well, it didn't work. 

"Hm. You're not screaming." He said with a kind of wondering tone. 

"Why would I?"

"People usually do." He sounded a little sad, but he kept gently patting my face with a warm towel.

"Well, I just wanna know what you are." I saw him loom off to the side as if it was going to trouble him to tell me.

"Uh...I'm a ninja."

I gave him a 'Seriously?' look and waited. He sighed, "Mutant."

"Obviously. Stop beating around the bush."

"I'm a turtle. Jeez." He leaned away from me and out of my view which made me pout. I didn't want him to leave yet.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Just curious." I tried to sit up, only managing to get on my elbows before I saw he was gone. I pouted and fell back on the bed.

Well, damn. Way to make friends, (y/n).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright, going to second person again. Apparently first person isn't really easier :/ Sooooo...

Leo sat on the edge of the building over as he watched you through the window. You seemed to still be very weak as you tried to move about your apartment and just generally move on with life. It had been a week and you were still pretty hurt, which had Leo worrying hard. He kept coming back every night during the guys' patrols and made sure you were still okay.

You, however, were worried about him. Where does he live? How does he live? Is he hungry? You're pretty sure he couldn't just walk into a supermarket and get all he needed. Imagining him out there cold and alone had you doing research. You managed to wrangle up blankets, stitch together some jackets and pants and even got some non-perishables for him. Now all you had to do was wait.

Leo watched you as you carried and pushed boxes and things towards your window and out onto the fire escape. Growing curious, he moved closer to try and see what you were doing. He saw you set everything down and then place and note on top of it before heading back into your apartment and turning off the light, obviously getting ready for bed. 

He stepped down onto the fire escape silently and picked up the note:

_Hey, Mr. Ninja Mutant Turtle, here you go. I hope you really find this. I have been worrying way too much about you being out here in the super cold and mean Big Apple, so I figured you would appreciate some supplies. I don't know where you live, what you do, or how you survive, but hopefully I've helped made it easier._

_Sincerely,_

_(Y/N)_

Leo smirked a little and looked down at the boxes. He saw big bunches of clothing and some cans. He sighed and glanced at you turning around in your bed before stooping down to grab them up and take them home.

~~~~~~~

"Whoa, where did you find this?" Mikey picked up the altered jacket that you made. He slipped it on to see it was just a bit too big for him, but probably the correct size for Leo.

Leo smirked and shook his head, "A friend made it for me. Apparently, she was worried I was cold." 

"Does she not know where and how you live?" Don asked as he looked at the cans of food to make sure they were safe and still some good.

"Nope. I only really talked to her once."

"Well how do you know she's a friend?" Raph's voice was as rough as ever, but having listened to it for years, Leo could tell he was more curious than anything. Leo turned to look at the red banded turtle who was studying the knitting pattern of one of the blankets you gave him. Leo smirked at the younger turtle.

"Considering she didn't scream when she saw me or the fact she even offered me a ton of stuff just to make sure I was okay seems like a pretty good alibi." Leo folded his arms and turned to look at Don.

"Well, the food is safe and still some good and, yes, the clothes are in great condition, so she seems to be okay. Do you know her name?" 

Leo opened his mouth to respond before he realized he never got your name. He blew out a breath and shook his head.

Mikey laughed and took off the jacket, "Dude, if you're gonna try and get with this girl, you gotta remember her name. Girls hate it when you forget their names." 

"I didn't forget!" Leo said pointedly at the youngest, "I never asked and she never told me. Can't forget something you never know." 

Mikey shrugged and chuckled, "Whatever you say, dude." 


	3. Hello

Leo didn't know what to do at this point. He wanted to talk to you, but he didn't want to pop out of nowhere and seem stalkerish. He tapped the edge of his covered katana against the edge of the building as he watched you in your living room. He rolled his eyes and grumbled, "You're already being stalkerish. Watching her move around her apartment like a weird pervert...Just go say hi or some shit." He usually tried his best to watch his language around others but he was alone up here. Totally uncovered, save for being a ninja and things like that. He could speak how he wanted to, think how he wanted to and let his facial expressions fall into any position he wanted them to.

You, however, were enjoying your ability to live alone and feel free. You were half naked, prancing around your apartment with your favorite snack and your favorite song blasting loudly over your new stereo. You would usually be quite self conscious about how loud you were, but your nearest neighbors moved out earlier that day, so you had no worries. 

"And toniiiiiiight~ We are yoouuuuung~" You eventually tired and flopped down onto your couch, sipping at a juice box and digging in the bag for more of your (salty/savory/sweet) snacks. You turned down the stereo and turned up your TV as a nice new horror movie came on. You watched in enthralled silence for a little while before you heard a small tapping from somewhere. You felt the hair on your neck stand up, afraid that the movie was making you imagine things before it came louder again. Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked for the source. 

Hearing it one more time, you'd turn to see some shadow outside your window. Afraid that your attire wasn't protective enough for random strangers to be knocking on your fire escape, you ran to grab a robe. You returned to peer out and see the same mutant guy from earlier. You smiled and opened the window for your new friend, "Hey, guy! Did you like the goodies? Or I hope you got them. I was afraid that someone else stole them for a little while." 

Leo grinned down at you as you moved out of the way for him to enter. This wasn't how he envisioned it going, but he wasn't about to turn down the invitation. He moved inside and nodded, "I got them. And I do appreciate it, unfortunately, I didn't necessarily need it. My brothers, father and I--"

"There's more of you?!" You were appalled. It seemed like a straight up miracle that he was made alone, but to hear that there were more that looked just like him?! You shook your head, "Wow...That's fucking insane." 

He was a little caught off guard, but blushing, he shook his head, "Well, my brothers are like me. My father is my adoptive father. He's a rat." You stared at him with a really blank stare for a while as you tried to figure out if he was serious or not. Once his nervous gave went from you to the floor and his hands enough times you realized he was telling the truth.

"Holy shit...that's...wow." You played with the ribbon around your waist for a little while as you thought over the possibility of having some cool new friends. Grinning up at him, you grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to the couch. However, he was as moveable as a mountain, looking down at you curiously. You sighed and put your hands on your hips, "Come sit on the couch, you...silly!" You didn't want to offend him. You knew your teasing could tick off the wrong people and you didn't want to upset him.

He blinked at you and tilted his head, curious as to why you called him 'silly' but he didn't wait to follow your command. He moved over carefully avoiding your laptop and coffee table and sat on the old overused couch. He took up quite a bit of the furniture, but not for lack of trying. He tried his best to take up as little room as possible to hopefully allow you to sit next to him.

But you being you, you weren't afraid of being a bit close to him. You ran over and giggled as you plopped down onto the abused couch next to him, "Alright, sweetie. We're watching(favorite horror file) and I got some snacks here. If you don't like them, I just filled up my kitchen. Help yourself." You sat back and turned the movie on again, seemingly calm and fine with all this.

Leo blinked, overwhelmed and a little surprised at how quickly and calmly you invited him in and allowed him access to your home. He turned his attention forward and allowed his eyes to focus on the movie, watching the beginning again as he did from the window when he was trying to work up the courage to talk to you. However, his thoughts wandered. He tried to figure you out from the few encounters you've had so far. Why were you so inviting and nice? Hell, is this a trap?! He quickly tossed a glance over at you to see your eyes on him, but your gaze didn't seem menacing or like you were planning something. Although, thoughtful.

You began the movie over to allow him to gather up the pre-story while you watched the turtle. He was huge. And stiff. And silent. You didn't like that too much. Well, maybe sometimes, but right now this is a hang out! He should be relaxing, trying to get to know you. Well, maybe not in front of a movie, but still. Maybe you freaked him out. Just sitting in some stranger's home with no prior knowledge about them. You didn't know how to fix that. You decided to focus on the movie when it picked back up where you left off earlier before he tapped on your window.

After the movie finished with a rather cheesy ending, he'd sigh and lean back on the couch, momentarily forgetting where he was, "I hate endings like those. They try to lead into a sequel, but the first movie wasn't good enough to warrant a sequel." Rolling his eyes, Leo would look over to you, looking for some back up or even a little debate. He didn't even register that he still didn't know you.

You nodded and shook your empty bag, "I totally agree. Sometimes movies like these try to make quick cash grabs for the first one, thinking they'll be great enough to warrant a second and never make money back from the second. It's a stupid set up for failure on their part." You sighed and looked back up at him, looking into his eyes.

He noticed your facial expression change. You no longer looked annoyed like you did with the movie, but thoughtful. His brow furrowed curiously. You smiled at him, "Your eyes are like...super sexy." He felt his cheeks heat up and he turned away, coughing nervously in his hand. You laughed at his nervous actions, "No need to be all modest. You're rather cute for a mutant...turtle...thing. But then again, you're the only one of yous I've seen. I haven't seen your brothers yet." 

A little bit of pride welled up in him before it was quickly snuffed out. His brothers? Would one of them, or all of them, wind up being more attractive to you? He was slightly tempted to quickly say he was lying about having a family, but he just chuckled, "Believe me. I'm the cutest." He didn't know where that came from. He usually doesn't brag except for his skills in ninjutsu. 

You giggled and stood, "Well, uh...name?"

He blinked up at you and sat forward, feeling like he was about to be pushed out, "Uh, Leo. And you?"

"Y/N. Nice to meet you Leo." You held out your hand for him to shake. His huge baseball mitts engulfed yours, shaking as gently as he could before he pulled back.

"Nice to meet you too. I must say this impromptu date was rather nice." He didn't mean to say that. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, waiting to see your reaction.

You nodded and balled up your empty snack bag, "It was, wasn't it? We should do this more often. Next time, you're planning it though." 

Mentally sighing in relief, he'd laugh, "You didn't even plan this one!" 

"No! But it was my place and food and movie!" You stuck your tongue out at him and laughed, "Nah, actually I'd like the chance to plan a real date for us if you'd like that."

He beamed at you and nodded, "Well if you don't mind, I would like the chance to treat you to a nice dinner. You already did the 'movie' route." He stood himself, making you feel a little short as he stretched. 

"Hey. It wasn't planned remember!" You teased. He smirked back at you, suddenly falling in love with how you giggled, "But no worries. I'd love for you to plan our first official date." You turned to look at the digital clock on the stereo, upset to find that it was midnight, "Unfortunately, babe, you gotta go. It's late, I got class in like 7 hours and I'm sure your family is worrying." 

He barely realized how late it was. He nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I understand. I hope you enjoy class tomorrow." And before he knew it, he bent down and kissed you gently on your cheek. He froze, shocked at his suddenly reckless and compulsive actions. He waited for you to push and maybe hit him.

You, however, was a little too caught off guard to react too much. You giggled and playfully pushed at his chest, "Hey! I don't kiss on the first date, Mr. Leo! Have some manners!" Your grin made him laugh and he shook his head. 

"Sorry. Your cheek was looking mighty soft and kissable." He cupped your chin, playfully wiggling your head side to side. Mockingly, he pursed his lips and squinted at your fish face he made with your lips, "Hmmm...Your lips are almost there. Looking a little chapped." What has gotten into him?! He had never seen him flirting with someone, especially not like this! Mentally he was smacking himself, but hearing you laugh only made him want to continue.

"Hey! Look, Leo. You gotta go!" You pretended to be upset, playfully pushing him towards the window. He groaned over dramatically, shuffling to the window, "All I know is you better make it up to me for our next date this Friday at 9 pm. Okay?"

Wow. You were slightly pushy, but he didn't mind that. He smirked and turned to look down at you, "Fine. I'll see you Friday. Be good and remember! Chapstick!" He laughed as you threw the crumpled bag at him and pushed him out the window, "Night, Y/N."

"Night, Leo. Be good." Your smile was the last thing he saw as you closed the window and curtain. A few seconds later the lights went off and he assumed you were in your room. 

Leo felt his heart hammer against his chest as he just realized what just happened. That's never happened to him before. He's usually so in control of what he says, thinks, and acts, but in there, he was just acting on impulse. He did the first thing that came to mind and it got him a date. How?! He usually plans for things like this! He gently bumped his head against the glass before realizing what he was doing. He hopped away and started his journey back home, slightly distracted by the butterflies in his stomach.

He realized more than half way home that he didn't have your number! He cursed himself and thought about going back to get it, but he realized you were probably sleep. Groaning softly, he'd sigh, "Well. I hope she remembers." He made his way into the lair and into his room as silent as ever, but probably a lot more giddy. He had a date. And not just a date, but a date with an extremely pretty girl who seemed to like to joke and have fun and...wow.

He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling as visions of you played in front of his eyes. Your nice (hair length)(hair color) hair framing your face beautifully like the most expensive painting on Earth. Your (eye color) hues smiling up at him, carrying the brightness that came from your beautiful smile. Leo rolled over and hugged his pillow, growling into the top of it, trying to force himself to calm down so he could sleep. But this was a fruitless venture. He stayed up for the next 3 hours, imagining you and him out on his date, mentally planning and replanning the date that would make you like him like he likes you.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday. 8:30 pm and you wore a black spaghetti strap with a (favorite color) cardigan and some jeans. Kicking the roof with your clean and new chucks, you looked up at the sky. The light pollution made you sigh a little, wishing you could see some stars, but you knew it'd be impossible. Unless all the lights decided to go out suddenly. That'd be both bad and great.

"Early, you are." You laughed and squinted at Leo as he sat next to you on the edge of the roof.

"Yoda, you sound like." Leo laughed and hummed in a high pitched voice, making you laugh even more. He leaned away and smiled softly at you. He could already see himself falling in love with that laugh, but this night had its own focal point. 

"Come on, we gotta go." Leo hauled you over his shoulder, ignoring your yelp of protest and began bounding away. You couldn't help but remember that scene from the first Shrek movie when Shrek was taking Fiona away to deliver her to Lord Farquad. You just put your elbow on his shell and your chin in your hand. Hopefully this might end just as well as the movie. 

About twenty minutes later and you two arrived where he wanted to have your date. It was the middle of someone's personal garden, but it was long abandoned, by the look of overgrown flowers and such. However, it was still quite beautiful to behold in the near darkness. You dared not move too far from his side as he walked towards his little hideout. It was a small bed of blankets and pillows with a small TV hooked up to a car battery, courtesy of Don. You nodded with an obviously impressed look on your face,"Did this take a while?"

"Not really? My brother made the set up for me. He can figure out the simplest of things, so this was childs play for him. However, it doesn't mean I didn't appreciate it any less." He held your hand as he decided to lead you over to sit down on a small couch like pillow. Once you were settled, he disappeared and came back with a pizza box and sat it between you two and sat himself down. 

"Coolio. So, what are we watching?" He shrugged a little and pulled up the remote.

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about that, but I figured you must be a fan of horror, so I got a few of my personal favorites pulled up here. How do you feel about....Cabin in the Woo--"

"YES!" You cut him off and quickly pressed the 'ok' button on the remote, obviously excited about the prospect of such an awesome movie with such an awesome person and awesome food.

Leo chuckled and nodded, "Aaalrighty then." Settling in close to you, he opened the box and stole a slice, munching silently as he watched. He had seen this movie multiple times so, he allowed his focus to move to the small being next to him. How did he get to this point? He was watching a movie with a beautiful girl and she was genuinely interested in him. He felt himself get giddy with the excitement of the situation before he felt a small breeze brush by. Suddenly he remembered he didn't bring a blanket. 

You decided that he was warm enough for you and pulled his arm up to tuck into his side tightly. Curling your knees up to your chest, you wrapped his arm around your shoulder and waist, holding his hand to your stomach. Once you were finally comfortable, you returned your attention back to the movie in front of both of you. You probably felt his stiffness as you wrapped his arm around you, but he didn't pull back.

He was surprised, but most definitely loved it. His heartrate sped up, but he wasn't about to pull away. If anything, his grip got tighter and he leaned his head over to rest on your, making you smile a little. Eventually he calmed down and forced himself to focus more on the movie instead of how good your shampooed hair smelled. 

After the movie ended, neither of you wanted to move. His hand held on to your middle and your cheek rested on his chest. You two watched the credits roll, hoping the other didn't move for a long time until he pulled the remote up and handed it to you, "Another movie? Or do you wanna go to bed?" 

You checked your phone, noticing it was only midnight. Usually, you'd be ready to hit the hay, but he was the one you wanted to lay with that night. You figured another movie wouldn't be so bad. Finding and picking a movie called Dead Silence, you settled into his side more and hummed quietly, fighting to keep your eyes open. 

Leo didn't notice you fell asleep after the first death until he heard the small snores coming from his side. He still didn't want to move though. It was too perfect. A wonderfully gorgeous girl next to him, his favorite horror movie and pizza? How did he manage to get his own little slice of heaven? An hour later, after the end of the movie, he shook you awake and whispered, "It looks like it's bed time, huh?"

You couldn't help but nod and grumble. Leo smirked and stood, gently picking you up and hauling you off to your home again. Once you were inside and all the lights were off, he went home. He walked in as quietly as he could, but was a little surprised to see his smartest brother hunched over the dinner table with coffee.

"What are you doing up so late?" Leo stifled a yawn as he shuffled over to help his brother up.

"What are you doing out so late? I was getting a little worried, big bro." Leo frowned a bit, but shuffled with the dorky turtle towards his room.

"I'm perfectly fine. I promise. I had a date..." They both stopped and Don just stared at Leo for a few seconds before shaking his head and going forward by himself.

"I really need sleep, I thought I heard you say date."

"I did."

"Oh...shit, seriously?!" Don turned and stared at his big brother, "What's her name? Where is she from? Does she go to school?"

Leo raised his hands and shook his head, "Shut up...go to bed. I'll tell you tomorrow." 

Don wanted to argue more, but a yawn interrupted his next line of questions. Leo took the opportunity to push him into his room and quickly slip into his own room, "Hehe...darn younger siblings..."


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey just stared at his smart brother with a big goofy grin, "You're lying!"

"I am not! That's what he said!" Don spooned some eggs into his mouth and smiled at the thought of his older brother dating.

"Well I think _he's_ lying then." Raphael chimed in as he ate his own cereal. The three brothers had heard the news from Donatello and were currently trying to figure out if that was really why he was out late last night. It sounded plausible, but also outlandish. 

Leo promptly entered the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge. He needed water in his system after that workout. He noticed he had a lot more energy than normal and was using it all during his morning workout. He felt bouncier and happier. It wasn't until he had downed about half his bottle and paid attention to the rest of the kitchen he noticed his brothers were staring at him like an animal in an enclosure. Donnie damn near had a notepad of notes.

"What?" He looked from Mikey to Raph to Don. All three shook their heads with a small smirk each.

"Absolutely nothing, big brother. How was that date last night?" Donnie chided a little before Mikey started to make annoying kissing sounds.

Leo rolled his eyes. He should've known this smartest brother would've remembered what he said last night, "It was fine. We had fun. Jeez..."

"Well, we'd like to know about this mystery girl! Don't leave us in the dark, Leo!" Mikey was giddy. He didn't even imagine his oldest most stoic brother would be the one acting all lovey over a girl! This was exciting to see.

"Most definitely. Don't want some random possibly dangerous person on your hip." Raph pointed at him with his spoon before taking another bite of cereal.

"Weeeell...I doubt she's too dangerous considering the first time I met her, she got her ass kicked to high heaven." Leo shook his head as he remembered the night he had to clean you up. You still rocked a few of the scars last night. He hummed a little, "She's from out of state, from what I've gathered. Got off a plane and got into some trouble almost immediately."

"From what you gathered? You don't talk to her?" Don was confused. Isn't that what you do on dates?

"Well...I didn't. I probably should. Well, it's kinda hard to do that during a movie date. But you live and you learn, right?" Leo shrugged a little. He figured the next date should be over dinner or something so he could ask some questions and get to know you better. 

"Oohhhh, what movie?!" Mikey asked.

"First was Cabin in the Woods--"

"Wow, did you choose that one?" Raph chuckled a little.

"Uh...no, actually. She seemed very excited to see it." Leo smirked at his brother who rolled his eyes. He knew Raph wouldn't pass up many opportunities to poke at his brother.

"But you were out for about 5 hours..." Don pointed out.

"We watched Dead Silence too. I chose that one since she chose Cabin in the Woods."  Everyone else nodded and returned to the comfortable silence for a little while, allowing Leo to finish his bottle of water. 

"Welp, she's gonna have to come down here sooner or later. You told her you have brothers?" Raph asked in between the last few bites of his cereal.

"Yes. She seems quite excited to see you all, honestly. I'm gonna go talk to her after this shower, actually..." Leo remembered he slipped his number in your phone and texted himself so he could have her contact after you were put to bed. Walking out of the kitchen to the sound of more annoying kissing noises, he headed towards the bathroom, ready for a shower and a relaxing midday nap. After, he talked to you, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You rolled over in your bed and stared at the sun shining through the window. How dare nature disturb your wonderful sleep!? You hummed and looked over to see your phone buzzing on your nightstand. Rubbing your eyes, you picked it up and realized it was an unknown number. Considering you haven't given your number out to anyone lately, you decided it was time to have some fun.

Rolling over and tapping answer, you tried your best to sound awake, "Good morning and thank you for calling Big Daddy's House of Ass and Tits. Would you like Ass or Tits?"

Your eyes widened at the silence on the other end and you had to pull the phone away to see if you hung up. 

Leo didn't know how to answer that. He know he called the right number. He checked his phone and furrowed his brow, "Uh...I'm looking for (y/n)?" His voice was strained with confusion which only got even worse as he heard laughter erupt from the other end.

You couldn't help but imagine the most adorable confused look on his face! He was probably all types of bewildered, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Leo. I hope I didn't scare you!" You tried to apologize sincerely through giggles, but it wasn't working. All you could see in your mind was his face looking extremely put off and it was hilarious. 

"I'm not scared...just confused...what stripclub is open at 9 am on a Saturday?" He hoped returning the joke would help his image in your mind right now. He was sure you thought he was a goodie two shoes and he didn't want that. 

"You'd be surprised." You settled down and chuckled a little every now and then, "Well, glad to know it's not some telemarketer."

"That's how you answer unknown numbers?! What if it was a job calling?" He was just in awe. You had so much confidence.

"If I knew I had applied to a job lately, I would most definitely answer more professionally." You smirked and curled up with your back to the all too bright window, "So it only happens when I'm just sure it's a telemarketer or something."

"Well...glad to know you have a wonderful sense of humor." He laughed a little and stretched out on his own bed. He could feel exhaustion pulling at his eyes, but he wanted to talk more to you, "So have anything planned today?"

"Not really. Almost everything is clean, I don't wanna do homework and you can't come visit me. So...I'm S.O.L. right now." 

"...S.O.L.?"

"Shit out of luck." 

"Uh...double O?"

"No. Words like 'of' don't have a place in acronyms." She smirked a little, "Unless the place using them is trying to make a word out of it. For example, uh...World of Real Dudes could be WORD instead of WRD. Just to make it...more...catchy?" You shrugged as you heard a chuckle on the other end. You could already tell you'd like hearing his laugh.

"Thanks for that little lesson. You're sounding a little like my brother." He smirked to himself and patted his plastron a little. There was silence. Comfortable and warming.

"You coming over later? I can have something cooked up. You can even bring your brothers. I just need to know so I can cook enough for everyone." Leo pressed his lips into a thin line and wondered if he should bring them. It kinda felt like someone forcing him to take his siblings with him to go out, but he did want you to meet them eventually. 

Would it be too fast? 

"Of course. I'll bring them by if they wanna come. If you really do wanna cook, I suggest making enough for 10. They eat a lot." He sounded sheepish, but you just laughed.

"Sounds like my family. I'll be prepared."

"Okay, well I wanna take a nap, so I'll talk to you later?" Leo tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. 

"Of course, sweetheart. Stay good. See ya later." 

"Absolutely." Leo grinned to himself as he hung up the phone and closed his eyes. He was already trying to figure out a way to make sure his brothers behave tonight. If they do want to go, anyway.


End file.
